


Should Never Have Left

by piskeywings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a dick, Gen, This was wirtten ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piskeywings/pseuds/piskeywings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper feels like he needs a little breather from the confines of the shack after recent events. How it's not long before he find himself regretting such a decision. *Oneshot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Never Have Left

He hadn't really been thinking about what he was doing or the potential danger of it. In all honesty he'd just forgotten. Sure, in hind sight it seems like a pretty dumb thing to forget but hind sight is 20/20 after all and he was just a kid, stretched to far as it was. He just wanted to down to the library, take a break from all this impending doom and apocalypse stuff and do a little research into the less life threatening oddities of Gravity Falls.

But he'd been stupid, stayed longer then he should have. And from everything going on he'd been having such little sleep lately. He wasn't even sure exactly when it happened, one moment he was reading up on a possible lead about ghosts and the next he was jerked 'awake' by the high pitch and all to unwelcome voice of Bill.

"Hey there Pine Tree! Didn't think I'd be seeing you around here much, not since you got that Unicorn Hair and all. Nice move by the way, I mean it won't keep you safe for long buuuuut whatever helps you sleep at night!"

Dipper, startled, looked at his rather grey surroundings and felt a shiver pass him over. He was in the last place he should be right now and couldn't help the thrill of fear he felt at being back there again. He should never have left the Shack.

"Can't you just leave me alone Bill."

"Well seeing as you've been making things hard for me and my business….let me see, let me see…NO!"

The demon floated closer, his single eye narrowing, his hands balling into fists as Dipper stumbled backwards bumping into the table behind him.

"You and your family won't stop me Pine Tree. I mean sure you might stall me for a few centuries but you mortals will die eventually and then who's gonna stop me? Huh? HUH? Don't have an answer for that one now do ya Kid?!"

Bill laughed gleefully at Dippers silence, enjoying the tormented look of horror as the realization struck him, Bill was right.

If they didn't stop him, now, then who would?

"Of course I don't fancy waiting around for you all to die of natural causes so I'd be careful if I were you Pine Tree, there's a loooooootta things around here that could kill a kid your size."

Bill's crazed laughter was interrupted by Dipper, whose voice cracked a little at his exclamation, "You don't scare me Bill, I know you have no real influence over the real world!"

Bill leaned in closer, his eye seeming to shine with glee. If this kid was paranoid now oh ho ho was he going to make it So. Much. Worse!

"Maybe not kiddo but I'm willing to bet there's plenty of people in this town who'd be willing to make a deal in order to get whatever they want….!"

He let the words hang as they seemingly ricocheted around the dreamscape. Floating backwards his top hat appeared and he took it in hand, dipping it in a bowing motion.

"I'll see ya round kid, though the next might be your last!"

The scenery around him tumbled and Dipper jerked awake in the real world this time. Breathing hard he stood, the book he had been reading falling off his lap. He picked it up, placing it on the table, then as quietly and discretely as possible left the library and began the journey through town and back to the shack.

It felt as though everyone he passed was staring at him and his mind raced at the possibility that Bill had perhaps already made deals with one of them, hell he could have made deals with all of them for all he knew. He hurried a little faster, needing to get back to the relative safety of the barrier around the shack and tell Ford what had transpired.

As he did so a thought occurred to him, one which made all the safe feelings he had once had of the shack melt away. The Unicorn Hair might stop Bill from entering their minds while sleeping or possessing their body's while in the shack but would it prevent Bill from entering the shack while inhabiting someone elses body?

It was yet another thing he was going to have to discuss with Ford and by the time he had come to that conclusion he was already running. Panic driving him home faster then ever, no matter how futile it now all seemed.


End file.
